A Nightmare I Had
I recently Read the "1999" creepypasta and the talk of bears and gross things on television brought back some memories of a nightmare I had not too long ago. This isn't intended to scare anyone but if anybody knows about messages or meanings behind dreams i'd be very happy to hear your thoughts. So in this dream I have my adult self's mentality but I am in the body of a young child, my guess was somewhere between five and ten. Most of my dreams only last about half an hour or less but this one was longer, I'm in my father's house which is unusually lifelike and accurate for a dream and I am playing with my brother in the living room and dad is watching a show, after a while he leaves after putting on a DVD of some sort of kids program which me and my brother excitedly chose from the collection. This is when things got odd, the show has no intro sequence really but instead it instantly greeted you with a teddy bear who says "Hello I'm teddy" whilst the title's name would fade in at the bottom in large blue and red and bubble writing. The bears appearance was like a combination of the teddy bear from "Among the Sleep" and Barny from the "Keep the Adventure Going with Barny" adverts. The show was entirely CGI and the animals were a bit too well rendered and looked too realistic. The whole show revolved around giving lessons in safety, and each title was simply a common saying in keeping safe, such as "Running with Scissors" or "Touching Hot Objects" but the lesson was told in very brutal ways in which Teddy deliberately makes the other animals get into fatal accidents. In the first episode, Teddy looks normal, the title comes up "Swallowing Small Objects" he greets a rabbit friend named Bunny who enters his house and Teddy gives him a pack of marbles to play with and takes him to another room. The other animals in the room: A smaller, blacker bear with no name and a white owl named Snow, Teddy cheerily remarks "remember not to put them in your mouth or you will swallow them" And Teddy leaves them to play with the marbles whilst he makes them drinks, not long after he leaves the trio pick up the marbles and look at each other before placing the marbles in their mouths and begin laughing. Before long one of them starts to choke whilst the others panic and choke too, all at once the cheerful music becomes dramatic and tense and the camera makes multiple cuts to close ups of the animals spluttering faces, in no time each one has died due to the marbles, after this ordeal Teddy enters before kneeling down and dousing their faces in the drinks that he has made for them and the camera pans with his head as he stands up. "Be careful with marbles kids!" he giggles in a happy and almost mocking tone. Without any end credits or ending sequence the video fades to black and then to the next episode Teddy greets the audience in similar fashion to before "HI I'm Teddy!" except this time Teddy has changed his look slightly, his left ear and leg along with this right arm have become larger as well as a mark on his chest which looks like light stitching and a crease above his right eye which almost look like closed eyelids has appeared , his head was also swollen on the right side. he title appears; "Wearing Seat Belts". Dad then enters the room and turns the television off, telling us to go to dinner without paying attention to what was on screen. Despite seeing this neither of us were phased by the experience, we sat at the table and fidgeted and joked about things that were completely unrelated to the show at this point I had a brief moment where I was no longer in the child body but floating in a black void and looking at myself in an apparition, begging myself to take note of the show and not brush it off like that. After dinner I returned to my child body and became oblivious to all that I had just said to myself and turned the television back on. My father had neglected to turn off the DVD player along with the television and so left it running with no picture or audio playing so when we turned it on, several episodes had passed and we were greeted once again by Teddy "HEEEEELLOOO I'M TEEEEDDY!!!" The sight horrified me! His face was horribly contorted and misshapen, he had gained multiple extra ears and two eyes had sprouted on the right side of his bulging, pulsing head! His arms had split in two and had developed dirty yellow claws on the end of each arm and the stitching on his chest has opened to reveal an open mouth with no visible throat whilst his legs looked like he would have been too crippled to walk. I was sent spiraling because of this but it got to that moment in the dream where you're trying to tell your body to move but your limbs have become concrete so I had no choice but to stay put as well as my brother and father seemingly still enjoying the show. The Title read "Appropriate Clothing" and we are introduced to a lemur character which looked exacly like the lemur from the "Beanie Boos" line by Ty, the one that had a white body with pink eyes and tail stripes, it was outside the house with the newly deformed Teddy apparently unfazed by Teddy's disgusting appearance. Teddy then happily cooed "I knitted this jumper for you!" in his normal cutesy voice that he had used in the first episode. the jumper was very well made and was mauve in colour which the Lemur willingly put on, it was obvious that the jumper was too big as the sleeves dangled past it's stubby little arms whilst the torso sagged way past its feet onto the ground. This part was the most disturbing and confusing for me, the lemur began to walk across the road next to the house with the jumper on and hobbled as it struggled to walk without catching its feet on the sleeves. There were no cars to pass by and hit the lemur as I first expected and instead when it nearly finished its journey to the other side it tripped on the sagging front and fell jaw first onto the pavement. This scene was in slow motion for some reason and just before the lemur hit the curb the camera cut to a close up of his face to show it's head splitting in two in a painful fashion. If it ended there and I awoke I would have been fine but my screwed up brain decided to leave one more tidbit in there. As his head was breaking in half the camera zoomed further into the eye which promptly shattered like glass to reveal the same kind of lemur inside of it, but it was instead shrunken and fetus-like with reddened skin and half closed black eyes all still in slow motion, it then cut back to distorted Teddy and he blurted "ALWAYS wear appropriate clothing" in a forceful and aggressive manner. At this point I woke up, sweating and hyperventilating from those foul images. I still have no idea what the fetus-lemur was supposed to be. His inner child or something? I hope I never dream of Teddy ever again. Does anyone know what any of this means? Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Dreams/Visions